


Come Dirty

by guava



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M, Masochism, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:06:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guava/pseuds/guava
Summary: This was unbelievable--Hanaya Taiga actually knew how to make Kuroto happy.Set in 5 years ago Pre-Canon.





	

Whatever pleasure Taiga could take from Kuroto's body, Kuroto would let Taiga take it from him. 

Not for free, of course. All the pain which Taiga bore from using Kuroto's Rider System, Taiga could now inflict on Kuroto and get some pleasure out of it. Kuroto made sure to compensate Taiga well with his moaning and writhing as Taiga fucked into him. 

"How are you feeling? Like a man who can conquer the world?" Kuroto asked as Taiga paused his thrusts, while still inside Kuroto and holding Kuroto's thighs apart. 

"You sound like you feel like dying," Taiga replied. 

"That's far from the case." 

It was the truth--Kuroto felt the most alive when he could take pleasure out of pain. Domination out of suffering. Looping his hands around Taiga's neck and wrapping his legs around Taiga's waist, he urged Taiga to continue and fuck deeper into him. 

However, Kuroto didn't think that Taiga could go much deeper, what's with the lube on Taiga's cock having dried since Taiga had entered him. The friction and heat of Kuroto's ass must be getting to Taiga; he had probably never fucked an ass this tight. 

"A little bit more," Kuroto gasped. 

"For you?" Taiga asked. 

"No, for you." 

The harder and closer to coming Taiga was, the softer Kuroto was getting. Kuroto would get his in another way; he wanted to see Taiga's reaction to coming on his own--with guilt, or with a total disregard for Kuroto? If the former, Kuroto looked forward to the guilt-ridden blow job he could expect from Taiga. 

He waited patiently for Taiga to achieve climax. Closing his eyes, he counted the number of Taiga's thrusts; one, two, and...

...he did not expect the sharp flick against the soft, upper part of his inner thigh, followed by the sensation of Taiga pulling out of him. 

Kuroto inhaled sharply; his cock twitching as he released his hold on Taiga to clutch at the sheets. He was hard again. 

He blinked through the sweat that had gotten into his eyes to watch Taiga stand by the bed and reapply more lube onto his erection. The sight of Taiga touching himself and getting himself wet for Kuroto turned Kuroto on, and made his heart beat faster. 

When Taiga went back inside Kuroto, he could go deeper; his length filling up Kuroto and its curve bumping against Kuroto's prostate. They were going to do this; they were going to come together. 

"Dr. Hanaya," Kuroto moaned as Taiga fucked into him. 

He repeated Taiga's job title over and over again, so Taiga would think of Kuroto whenever he was called upon at work and get inappropriately turned on. Taiga seemed to know what Kuroto was up to, as he leaned down for a kiss which stopped Kuroto from calling him 'doctor'. 

Kuroto was beyond words anyway as he spurted semen all over his and Taiga's joined bodies, right after Taiga came inside him. 

Later, Taiga kicked off the pillow talk by rubbing the back of his hand over the drops of semen on his chest and going, "Um. You sure do come a lot."

"All thanks to you, Dr. Hanaya." 

To emphasize his gratitude, Kuroto pressed his body closer to Taiga, smearing the remaining bit of come on his cock onto Taiga's pubes. Taiga responded by pinching Kuroto's bottom, turning his ass as red as Taiga's face. 

"Stop calling me that," Taiga insisted. "How would you like it if I call you 'Mr. CEO' in bed?" 

"I don't know...would I like it? Give me a shot of my own medicine, doctor."

Actually, Kuroto would like it very much. 


End file.
